The Not so Ordinary Life of a Summoner
by Imperator Venom
Summary: An Ionian summoner follows the darkness of the isles and loses most of humanity. Follow Venom and him through all of his torment and very little happiness.
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe I'm doing this." A summoner said as he stood in front of the gate to the head summoners in the Ionian area in the institute. The summoner adjusted his robe and gripped to the book he was holding tighter. He swallowed the knot in his throat as he neared the gate, and walked through the already opening doors. There was voices all around him as he walked forward to talk to the grand summoner of Ionia.

As he looked around him he saw a bunch of faces he seen and hasn't seen. Some champions, others summoners. Next to the grand summoner was the female champion Karma. All the people noticed the lower summoner walking through and the voices quieted down. He walked up to the podium as the grand summoner stood.

"What is your name and rank." a voice boomed under the hood of the man in front of him.

The lowly summoner removed his hood and revealed his brown hair and dark brown eyes. His face was slim, with a slight shadow growing from his jawline up to connect to his hair. "My name is Ethan Venom. Silver ranked summoner." Ethan's voice spoke with a slight crack at the word "silver".

Soft chuckling was heard around the room.

The head summoner raised his hand to quite the room."What is it that you want to discuss with me."

Ethan shuffled as he held up the book. "In here, is all the spells from all of the city states. But what strikes me odd is, why is there no spells from the Shadow Isles?" He spoke loudly and with confidence.

The whole room was dead silent after his question.

After a while, Karma spoke up. "Why do you want to kno-" she was interrupted by the nodded man next to her.

"What reason would you intentionally look up such magic?" His voice was a curious tone, but also had the tone of proceed with caution.

Ethan cleared his throat before speaking. "Uh- it's because, I-I want to learn all magic from eve-"

He was quickly interrupted by Karma. "That magic is forbidden in the country, and is let alone inhumane!" She yelled. Her face is full of disgust. "To proceed with this research is-is just sickening!" She fumed.

She was about to continue rant, but was silenced by the robed man once more. "Enough. The shouting is getting on my nerves. Not that my nerves are already being pressed by your exhibition towards this forbidden magic." His voice deepened.

Ethan took a bug gulp, he tried to speak but was quickly interrupted again. "How long have you been searching in this type of magic?" He asked. Ethan cleared his throat and spoke with slight fear in his voice. "A-around three months. But it's only for curiosity sake, I don't mean to actually preform these spells on citizens in this country." He tried to reason.

The hooded man stood up and walked down so he was face to face with Ethan. He pulled back his hood to show his face. His hair was white and he had golden eyes. His face was slim but has a sharp jaw line. He looked at the summoner with eyes filled with slight disgust and annoyance.

"That doesn't matter on how you preform the magic. Its the fact that you come to me to specificity discuss about this topic, that annoys me. That magic directly goes against our way of life. Balance and peace, you should know that from your schooling back in Ionia." He said with a low voice as he got directly in Ethan's face.

Ethan sweated nervously, he had never met someone at his exact height in Ionia. As far he knew, he was to only person who was six feet five inches. Until now at least. "I-I know that sir, but, I don't see harm into learning the magic to try and understand it." He said as he backed up slowly. "Maybe it could be useful for us in time of need."

"Enough!" The white haired man shouted. "I have heard enough of this. There is no need to learn such vile magic, and there is definitely no use for it here in Ionia. Now leave before I exile you, or even worse, kill you." As he said that, his eyes started to glow.

Ethan took a step back in fright then turned around and ran out of the room with a bunch of voices shouting after him.

* * *

Venom woke up in a cold sweat and was gasping for air. He grabbed the top of his head as he regained his breath.

"These memories are coming back in my dreams again." He spoke to no one.

He shook his head as he got up and went into his bathroom. He went up to the sink and slashed water on his face to wake him up. He wiped his face dry with a towel next to the sink and then looked in the mirror.

"I look a lot different then I did back then." He joked.

His eyes with a soft glowing neon green and his hair was jet black and his skin is ghostly pale. He sighed as he got ready to do his morning routine. After his shower and shave, He got dressed in a black t-shirt, blue jeans, black running shoes, and a grey trench coat. He looked in the mirror once more to see if he had cleanly shaven his face. He saw a quick reflection of his old self and jumped back slightly. He shook his head quickly and looked back at the mirror, only to see himself as he is now.

"It's never been this bad." He muttered as he walked to and out of his dorm in the institute. He locked the door and walked down the hallway to a set of stair with led to a courtyard.

He looked around before summoning a portal to Piltover. He walked through and found himself in the portal room in the city's transportation hub. He walked out of the building and down the busy sidewalk to reach a small cafe a few blocks away. He walked in to the smells of freshly ground coffee. he took a seat by the front window and waited for the waitress to show.

"Morning Venom. Want the usual?" The waitress asked as she saw him.

Venom turned and smiled. "Yes please."

She nodded as she went into the back. He looked out the window before a green light shine in the corner of his eye. He turned to see a letter appear in front of him. He grabbed it and started to read it as the waitress set down a cup of coffee for him. Venom sipped his coffee as he finished reading. He sighed as he read the last line and out the letter in his pocket.

The waitress came back with a plate of eggs and toast. "Another busy work day?" She asked with a grin.

Venom smiled as he sipped his coffee again. "Yeah, apparently some of the Isles champions got a little out of hand and I need to talk to them about it." He said as he took a bite of eggs.

"It can't be that bad can it?" She asked with a hand on her hip.

"Well it wouldn't be if it one of the champions wasn't Elise. But she apparently has done something the league doesn't like. So I have to deal with it." He took another bite of eggs.

"Well good luck with that dear." She said as she walked away.

Venom nodded as he finished his plate, he put the usual amount of gold and walked out of the cafe.

* * *

Venom walked back to the transportation hub and went to the institute portal and walked through. He walked the halls of the institute before finding his office. He walked in and turned on the lights and put his coat on a hook behind his desk. He went back to his door to flip a switch on the wall next to his door. The light outside his door lit up, to show that he was in his office. He walked back to his desk and sat down. He pulled out papers to read what he will be discussing ahead of time. As he read, he didn't notice the door opening, nor did he notice the figure walking towards his desk.

"Whatcha doin?" A voice called in front of him.

Venom jumped slightly and dropped the papers on his desk, which scattered all over the table top. He looked up to see another summoner in front of him. He sighed as he picked up all the papers around him.

"Isn't it too early to scare me like this Makena?" Venom said in a neutral tone.

The girl laughed as she sat on his desk. "It's never too early for me. You know that I'm a early bird." She said while poking at him.

Venom smile slightly at her upbeat attitude.

Makena has been a friend of Venom ever since he was moved to this part of the institute. Venom always preferred to be alone, but she would never let that happen. Venom always liked that of her, always cheerful. She was a summoner of the Piltover and even showed him the cafe he goes to regularly. One thing she knows that no one else does, was his horrible past. He thought she was being friends with him out of pity at first, but that thought went away after 3 months knowing her.

Venom stacked all the papers in a pile and put them to the side of his desk. He turned his full attention towards the person in front of him. "So what can I do to a good friend of mine?" He asked with a small smile.

"Well, I wanted to see how things are going. And if you had anything interesting today?" She said with a smile.

Venom leaned back in his chair to get comfortable. "Well I have a couple of meetings with the isles champions and some paperwork to fill out. What about you?"

She sighed and she slumped her shoulders slightly. "I have to go to a meeting with the head summoner and a couple of Piltover representatives to discuss something about the institute. I never really know anything, they always keep my in the dark. I don't even know why I need to go anyway." She pouted.

Venom laughed slightly. "Hopefully it goes quickly." Venom yawned quietly.

She noticed at raised an eyebrow. "Sleep well?" She asked.

Venom sighed as he leaned forward and looked her straight in her eyes. "Not really. Some of my old memories have somehow invaded my dreams. The first one showed last night."He said as he put his hand through his hair. "It seems that they are going in order. I may have many sleepless nights ahead of me." He looked away and sighed.

She thought for a before speaking. "Maybe you should get out more. Meet some people, make new friends. You know all that stuff." She said happily "Maybe that help you get rid of some of those memories." She moved into his line of sight.

Venom smiled when he listened. "Yeah, it's been a long time since I had vacation," he thought out loud "but who will deal with the isles champions If I am away." He realized that when he thought deeper.

"I'm sure they can behave themselves for a few days." She reassured him.

Venom thought about it for a while before making a discussion. "Vacation sounds like a great idea. I'll ask and see if I can get a few days off." He told her. "But now we need to get to work. Have fun at the meeting." He joked.

She smiled and walked to the door. She stopped at the door and turned around to face Venom. "Let's grab something to eat after the meeting. I want to talk to you about something that I have heard." She said as she walked out the door.

"Usual place!" He heard her shout. Venom leaned back in his chair. "Something she heard huh?" He spoke to himself. "I wonder what she means by that." He turned to look out the window behind him to see the sun rising higher in the sky. He then sighed as he looked at his stack of papers on his desk. "This is going to be a long day." he groaned as he got to work preparing for the day ahead.


	2. Chapter 2

"Listen, you just can not take someone's soul while they are sleeping." Venom said while pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know you like to take souls Warden, but you can't take random souls anymore, you are under the restrictions of the league." He listened to Thresh through the mental connection they have.

"I understand that-. What? No! That's not even better! No. Just killing he whole family won't decrease the words spreading around."  
Venom sighed and put his head in his hand. "Look, we will discuss this next week when you return from the isles. Until then, no more killing!" He yelled.

He cut the connection and slammed his head onto his table. That whole conversation gave him a headache, and slamming his head was not any better. Venom groaned as he lifted his head and leaned back in his chair. He looked out the window to see the sun was lower in the sky. "How long is that meeting anyway?" He wondered out loud. He sighed as he turned back around to look at what appointments he had leftover. He groaned when he noticed that the last meeting was with Elise.

"This is not going to be pleasant." Venom said out loud before getting up and setting up for the spider queen to arrive.

* * *

Venom finished cleaning up his desk and sat back in his chair just as the door opened and Elise stepped through.

"Ah. Welcome! You are just in time." Venom said with a forced smile as he arranged his papers.

Elise nodded as she walked to a chair that is facing towards Venom. "I just want to get this over with." She sighed.

Venom sat up in his chair and pulled out a couple of files. "You know why you are here right Elise?" Venom glanced as he setting the papers in front of her.

"Only little bits and pieces. I never really care what you summoners tell me anyway." She said with a bored tone.

"Well, I think you should start paying attention to me. I have been informed that you just "guided" a group of your followers to your "God" recently. Am I correct?" Venom asked as he put on a pair of reading glasses.

"Yeah. What of it?" She asked as she checked her nails.

"Well, one of your followers was the daughter of a high noble in Demaica. He is currently under a deep amount of pain and anger and has put a rather hefty amount of gold on the killers head. Your head." Venom said when he pulled out a photo of the daughter. "You recognize this face?" He put the photo in front of her.

"Yeah she was the only one there with blonde hair." She said, now more focused on the matter at hand. "So what does that mean for me?" She asked.

Venom removed his glasses and looked at her before speaking. "What you should do is not leave the institute for a couple of days, until this whole thing blows over." He put away a couple of papers. "I'm going to try and cover up the 'murder' by convincing that she had an accidental trip in the kumungu jungle. I can see if Rengar or Nidalee will tell a little white lie saying that they saw her and tried to save her, but couldn't. Until that happens. Stay out of sight. The only time you should leave is for matches. Understood?"

Elise nodded in agreement as she got up and walked to the door. She said a quick "Thank you" as she left.

Venom rubbed his head then put all of the paper away. He thought a couple of ways to make this cover up work, but he then thought of the consequences. "Knowing those Demacians, they will stop at nothing to avenge her death. I wonder how high up is that noblemen anyway." He thought out loud.

"Having a bad day?" Makena said over his shoulder.

Venom jumped in his chair and quickly turned to face her. "Where did you come from?!" He shouted with a hand over his heart. "Geez. Don't scare me like that! You keep popping up like a freaking Shaco." He wheezed.

She laughed, "I'm a cute Shaco."

Venom caught his breath and sighed. "How was the meeting? Seemed to last long."

She moved to his couch and dropped on it."It lasted forever! They only asked me a few questions here and there, but that was it! They mostly ignored me." She complained.

Venom smiled, "I'm sure it couldn't be that bad." He reasoned.

"It was terrible! Especially for someone like me. They wouldn't let me do anything but sit there. They wouldn't even let me nap at the times they didn't need me." She continued. Venom laughed,

"How could they." He said in a mocking tone.

Makena smiled before speaking. "So regular place?"

* * *

Venom nodded as he got up and put on his coat.

After a while, they arrived at a diner in Piltover. They took their seats and browsed the menu and gave the waitress their orders. As she walked away,

Venom leaned back. "So what is it that you want to talk about. You said you heard something right?"

Makena leaned forward and put her hands together on the table . "One of the generals in Demacia is going around asking for a representative from the Shadow Isles. Do you know a reason why?" She asked.

Venom raised an eyebrow. "A representative? They already suspected the isles." Venom signed and looked around before leaning in.  
"Elise had taken a noble's daughter and sacrificed her. Not knowing that who she was." Venom explained. "I was going to try and pin the 'murder' as an accidental death in the Kumungu Jungle. But I didn't think that they would suspect the Isles so quickly."

Makena slowly nodded. "What does that mean for you?" she asked.

"I'm not to sure." he said with a sigh. "I got the report from the Grand Summoner about this issue this morning. In the report it said that the Noble put this bounty on the killer yesterday." Venom explained.

He paused to think of the possibilities of what could happen now that they suspect him and the Isles champions.

"They may come for me." he said finally. He looked out the window still deep in thought.

"What?" She quickly said. "Why would they come for you?"

Venom looked back at Makena, his eyes glowing slightly more then usual. "You said it yourself. They are looking for a representative of the Isles."

"B-But, You didn't do anything." She said with a slightly raised tone.

"That is true. I'm only a mere summoner of the Isles. However. As you know, Demacia is highly militaristic. They will do almost about anything to resolve this 'Disaster'." he sighed. "If they get desperate, They will go for anyone who has a slight connection with Isles."

"Then.. That means." she said slowly.

"They may go for you if they get really desperate." He said.

Her eyes widen in shock. "B-But." Her voice shook.

Venom leaned forward and put his hand on her shoulder. "Its fine. I will never let anyone get hurt if it involves me. I wouldn't forgive myself if I did." He reassured her.

Her shoulders slumped slightly in a sort of relief. "Well lets hope it doesn't happen that way." she said with a smile.

Venom smiled and nodded as the food arrived. "Agreed. But now lets enjoy this meal and relax." he raised his glass. "Cheers." they both clanked glasses and started eating the meal. Not noticing the man in the alley next to the window.

The man was pressed against the wall listening to the whole thing from when he heard "Shadow Isles" from Venom. The man man grinned slightly as he looked at the paper in his hands. It read:

WANTED  
Any person(s) from or association  
with the Shadow Isles  
If heard or seen, Please report to the  
nearest Demacian official.

Bounty: 50,000 Gold

The man grinned as he ran to the transportation hub with the thought of gold in his mind.


End file.
